


Seven times as demon

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Seven days to demonize, seven nights to humanize [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Seven ways to make the demons cry and smile. Works for #dmcreboot_week
Relationships: Dante/Kat (DmC), Dante/Kat/Vergil (DmC), Dante/Vergil (DmC), Kat/Vergil (DmC)
Series: Seven days to demonize, seven nights to humanize [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602139
Kudos: 1





	1. И восстанет Ассиэль

**Author's Note:**

> День первый, демонический тип челленджа. Тема: каннибализм. Очень много вольностей об Ассиэль, в том числе хэдканон, что на самом деле у неё есть два ключа: ангельский и демонический и те влияют на её поведение, а понятие смерти в Лимбо для нефилимы не равно небытию.

Вергилий.

Так говорят про него демоны.

Так звал его Финеас.

Внутри Ассиэль теплится надежда.

Если помощник Спарды ищет свободы ― значит, он приведёт подобных к ней.

Конечно же, он скажет, что всему виной ключ. Конечно же, он умолчит, что внутри неё их два.

Ассиэль ищет выход из этой боли, а раз «ангельский» ключ забран, значит, её муки в половину легче.

― Я не уничтожу тебя, ― говорит нефилим Финеасу, ― я предлагаю договор.

Остатки сознания ещё можно возродить. Одно око ― и тело Ассиэль станет снова целым. Сильным. А сейчас у Ассиэль есть лишь сны и боль.

От второго спасает только первое.

А от боли спасёт лишь терпение.

Нефилим торопится: отдаёт раскалёнными штырями его шаг по перьям, заполняется воспоминаниями о падении в Лимбо пустота в груди. А там, где ещё теплится её сознание, остался ключ, остро царапающий в горле.  
Прыжок ― и у Ассиэль есть лишь миг.

В этот самый миг кровь нефилима оседает на её руке.

В этот самый миг ключ от её сознания ещё теплится в пределах её тела.

В этот самый миг нефилим, Вергилий, предавший её право на покой с меньшей болью, оказывается в её скрипящей подобно металлу ладони.

Он пытается вырваться ― меч режет пальцы, но что это для металла, в который она в последний миг обернула свою плоть?

Что ей боль от полупрозрачных мечей, кружащихся у её запястья? 

Финеас говорил о жертве, а без этого ключа в ней больше нечем проявлять ненужное сострадание.

Ассиэль давит всё сильнее и кровь брызжет на одежды: Вергилий закатывает глаза. Точно, нужно не сильно сжимать его шею. Ассиэль перехватывает маленькое тело и понимает, что же изменилось: она чувствует жар у живота и вместе с болью ― что снова дышит и от этого хорошо.

Ещё немного ― на лицо.  
Теперь в её глазах не пульсирует боль, Ассиэль моргает, а затем вскрывает одежды нефилима, подцепляя плоть: пускай окропит его кровью обе руки. И почему она сопротивлялась демонам, не отдавая ключ? Почему она об этом ещё помнит?

В руке липнет кровь и Ассиэль вспоминает: коже бывает и... неприятно? Нефилим пытается нанести ещё удар и пальцы сжимают его руки.

Всё же какой это приятный звук.

Ещё один хруст.

Сдавленный крик.

Всё же он может кричать.

Ассиэль перекладывает его к себе на другую ладонь и обмывает скопившейся лужицей лицо: чтобы снова был цвет, звук, запах в её голове ― такими, какие они есть.

Без боли это кажется невероятно лёгким и Ассиэль улыбается бледному нефилиму.

От её улыбки он всё ещё странно дёргается и Ассиэль понимает, что они словно поменялись местами. 

Теперь нефилим Вергилий видит всё сквозь боль. А потом она понимает, что же ещё так нравится ей в обретении сознания. Вкус.  
Кровь нефилима ― вот и весь секрет.

Её нужно сохранить.

Ломая тело нефилима, Ассиэль всматривается: вот пропороли кожу рёбра, вот вылезли из бедёр сломанные кости, вот у нефилима идёт алая шипучая пена изо рта, из-за которой не разобрать его слов.

Да и так ли это важно?

Он надеется успеть, но Ассиэль пожила среди смертных долго, чтобы узнавать, как хорошо и на ком будут заживать раны. На её собрате они зарастают быстро.

Надорванным петлями кишок Ассиэль тормозит процесс: связывает его по рукам, обтирает и слегка выжимает крови из тела до самых осколков перьев. На маховых перьях он уже не дергается и Ассиэль подносит его к самым губам.

Ну вот теперь точно всё.

Две половинки нужно для её отныне чуждого небесам тела.

Первую ― выпить и поместить в дыру на теле.

Вторую ― катать на языке, вспоминая, что именно такие волосы бывают и у нефилимов.

Вкусно, вот как это зовётся.

Ассиэль смотрит на Финеаса и чувствует, как срастаются крылья за спиной, как демоны, которых покорил Вергилий, движутся вслед: туда, куда зовёт кровь их покорившего.

И выдыхает:

― Пора.

Она воспарит к небесам и если это не избавит её от мучений ― значит, она получит свободу.

А что до собрата...

У него будет отличное место ― голова принадлежит голове, подобно горошине, катаясь между наконец-таки чувствующими дёснами, а тело ― возродит сердце в её груди.

Она теперь знает, что нужно сделать, если потребуется, чтобы оно снова начало биться.


	2. Любимые, ложные, настоящие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: acdition(s)  
> TW for mental illness of Vergil.  
> _____________  
> День второй: зависимость.  
> Постканон, вся троица живёт вместе.

Когда горсть таблеток убирает всё то, что мешает Вергилию быть таким как прежде, он привычно ждёт возвращения кошмаров наяву.

Но ничего не происходит.

Наоборот, он видит лишь улучшение, хотя именно этой дозировкой и именно такой горстью можно отравить восемь взрослых смертных, не меньше.

А из десятков препаратов именно этот заставляет исчезнуть из поля зрения и белого, опустошённого Данте, и крики матери, и одержимую Кэт.

Зато те Данте и Кэт, остаются с ним в реальности, а ради этого Вергилий согласен терпеть и бессонницу, и приступы рвоты, и даже язвительность Данте.  
Данте-из-реальности как раз достаёт ему заветные флаконы и Вергилий с наслаждением отсчитывает таблетки.

Пятую часть ― на утро, пятую ― на вечер.

Полторы сотни таблеток, чтобы чувствовать, как Данте смеётся надо всем происходящим и в то же время разгребает последствия слияния с Лимбо там, где смертным оно не по зубам. И чтобы видеть, что Кэт безумно рада его возвращению и понимать, что кажется, именно таким, не чуждым слабости, он ей и нужен.

Глядя на неё, Вергилий думает: а почему бы не увеличить дозу? В инструкции и учебниках разъяснялось, что у таблеток есть некий накопительный эффект.

Вергилий бесшумно шагает в ванную.

Ускорить процесс ― и Кэт с Данте получат возможность увидеть, как он становится сильным, не отвлекающимся на прошлые слабости, прежним.

Вергилий открывает упаковку.

Пару-тройку месяцев стоит потерпеть.

На выходе из туалета он сталкивается с сонной Кэт, следом дразнится и корчит из себя футболиста Данте ― скалясь, на ходу пытается сбить его плечом, в итоге со смехом уворачивается и чешет щетину:

― Кэт, ты всё? А то я тоже выбежал отлить.

Наверное, таким и бывает чувство, когда рядом свои.

Всего одна «лишняя» таблетка заставляет вспомнить об этом и ощутить, что от доверия бывает не так плохо.

Наверное, скоро он ощутит это в полной мере.

***

― На треть больше? Помогает? Вергилий, ты что, ловишь кайф с таблеточек? Я так и знал!

Вергилий коротко кривится.

Это не его дело! Не его таблетки! Он просто хочет быть прежним!

― Ну а мне? Мне на вечерок оставил? Или жадничаешь родному брату дать поразвлекаться?

Вывод здесь один: он не понимает.

Белая тень Кэт обнимает Вергилия со спины:

― Он тебя совсем не любит. Как и я.

Настоящая Кэт сверлит Данте укоризненным взглядом.

Вечером, когда все засыпают, Вергилий проглатывает на десяток таблеток больше ― в первый раз.

А затем ещё раз ищет место, чтобы перепрятать свои запасы.

***

― Тебе дай куклу с моей рожей ― трахнешь и её! А Кэт тебя лишь терпит!

Кэт садится перед ним на корточки и гладит волосы Данте полупрозрачной рукой:

― Но вместо этого ты с каждым днём разочаровываешь меня всё больше. С каждым часом...

Вергилий просыпается за своим рабочим столом. Пять таблеток сверх нормы ― мелочь, они ― это формула, ставшая щитом, которым он может оградить себя от тех, кто ему дороги, кто сейчас безмятежно спят, терпя неудобно яркий свет и укрыв его собственным плащом.  
Таблетки могут защитить их от его собственных иллюзий ― тех самых, что раз за разом набирают всё новые гадости в вечно открытом файле.

«Ты не умеешь никого любить!»

«Тебя давно пора прогнать!»

«Жалкий! Обуза!»

Он увеличит дозировку, пока они не знают.

Им не придётся больше не придётся за него беспокоиться.

Он даст им защиту от самого себя, даже если они не осознают в ней необходимости.

***

Плюс половина самой большой банки и максимальной дозировки ― и иллюзии становятся лишь редким сном. Три месяца ремиссии Вергилий использует с умом.

И теперь остаётся успокоить лишь Данте.

Тот, кстати, сломал уже третий стул, который зацепил, ходя зигзагами по комнате.

― Как? Как теперь я достану тебе эту формулу? Ты что, снова перерезал весь штат? Или кто там у тебя в заложниках, а Вергилий? Директора завода будут искать! А фармкомпания без него ― хуйня, ты что, считал его пешкой, да?

Вергилий пожимает плечом: какая глупость. Брат просто нашел повод покричать.

― Он напуган, но жив.

«Благодаря его секрету у меня уже целый цех и запасы на год» ― мысленно добавляет он.

Но молчит ― Кэт молча кривится, не глядя на него ― уже высказалась и повторять второй раз не будет. Какое счастье, что её показное молчание обычно длится не больше недели!

― Ну нахуя? Ты опять за своё?

Вергилий дёргает кадыком:

― Нет. Поверь, теперь можно отдохнуть и не бояться моих обострений.

Теперь таблетки Вергилия зачастую на них и непохожи. При случае он просто может вдохнуть порошок, получая свою дозировку. 

Разумеется, Данте и Кэт решат что он просто брезгливо закрыл нос от вони.

Им же и лучше.

***

Плюс ещё одна банка. Всего ― три на вечер. Суммарно ― ещё полгода ремиссии. И одновременно ― всё нарастающих скандалов и подозрений. Кричит в основном Данте ― в пылу ссоры Вергилий зовёт его главным скандалистом что в их доме, что в семье.

А затем уворачивается от затрещины:

― Мы надеялись, что тебе лучше.

Кэт возникает за спиной Данте и тот, не оборачиваясь, опускает руку и разжимает кулак.

― А ты не оправдал наших надежд.

Вергилий не поднимает взгляд. Эта Кэт, она настоящая?

В последней фразе он слышит лишь собственный страх.

А посмотрев, видит, как за спиной Кэт маячит полупрозрачная тень.

Белый силуэт ненастоящего Данте присаживается впереди на корточки, заглядывая Вергилию в глаза:

― Ты видишь? Ха, да мы такие же внутри, пей свои таблеточки дальше! Или ты думал убежать от нас на всех этих штучках?

Вергилий не отвечает ни на одну из фраз.

Иллюзорные они или настоящие — ему нужен новый подход к его боли.

Выпив тройную вместо своего «злоупотребления», он ухмыляется теням, мелькнувшим за спиной: ну, призраки, прошлого, это лишь мелочи.

А потом роняет голову на руки, зная: его это не убьет.

И проснувшись среди ночи, чётко осознаёт, что же ему так давно пора было сделать.

Чтобы вычеркнуть произошедшее за последнее время, вовсе не нужно умирать.

***

― Не узнал? Как не узнал?

― Даже не видит мой меч!

Иллюзии говорят с ним, пытаются вызвать на диалог.

Глупости.

Этого никогда и не было. Разве он от них не избавился? Нужно просто найти последние запасы.

И он забудет окончательно.

― Почему ты не отвечашь? Ты что, не помнишь, кто я? Кто твой брат?

― Нет... Нет... Зачем ты снова стёр свои воспоминания? Тебе было плохо? Почему ты снова молчал?

Руки иллюзии трясут за плечи. У нужно просто найти другую дозировку и голос Кэт останется лишь поломкой, с которой справятся баночки из его тайника.

― Вергилий, ты слышишь меня, слышишь? 

― Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Брат, ты в курсе, что мы могли бы всё исправить?

― Вергилий, во сне я вижу вашу мать! Она зовёт меня!

Вергилий закрывает глаза.

Ничего страшного. Нужно время и он подберёт дозировку, где будут лишь настоящие Данте и Кэт.

Если эти, конечно же, существовали.


	3. Обесцвеченный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Kat's nightmares are not about only her precence and past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: scream.   
> ___________  
> День третий: крик.

Его больше нет.

Так Кэт видит то, что осталось от Вергилия.

Белая, словно с него облетели все краски, оболочка и алый с чёрным блеск глаз.

Знакомое лицо режет озверевшая ухмылка, к нему лучше не приближаться даже если он безоружен и весь дар Кэт буквально надрывается воплем: не говори ему ничего, спасайся, беги!

Но за ложным Вергилием тянется след и в Лимбо Кэт бежит к тем порталам, из которых выходит тот опасный двойник.

Синеватым следом тянется его путь ― идёт она туда, где чувствуется вся горечь Вергилия: он пытается не то скрыть то, что осталось от его человечности не то сбежать от неё, такой обнажающей его «слабости» и боль. Сквозь последний потрал её ослепляют образы: вот она, говоящая с Вергилием в своей камере, вот она же ― улыбающаяся и помнящая, как Вергилий стёр кусочки своей памяти, вот Вергилий видит Мундуса и её, пережившую часть пыток, но тогда едва ли понимавшую, что это будет значить так много для него самого.

Оттого что Вергилий держится за рану в груди, Кэт видит множество поводов лишний раз начать злиться в сторону экспрессивности Данте, но не считает их причиной для чувства вины: он бы тогда её не послушал.

А сейчас…

Каждый раз она улавливает, как легко он покажет при ней свою уязвимость. Именно поэтому она и не позвала сюда Данте.

Рывок, прыжок, более-менее уворот от мелких демонов.

Нужно только его нагнать.

На одной из площадок хочется просто кричать на одной ноте, но не отпускать ― Кэт почти ловит Вергилия за край плаща.

Но полупрозрачный силуэт так и не оживляется красками, а вместо энергии нефилима пальцы Кэт ощущают лишь пустоту.

Двойник? Он вёл её за собой? Почему именно сюда, к таким похожим на его дом развалинам?

― Мне больше никто не нужны. Ни ты, ни брат.

Кэт понимает, что это похоже на последнюю встречу с Вергилием.

― Если бы ты не был мне нужен, я бы не пришла сюда.

Вергилий поднимается в воздух, на пару дюймов паря у самого края платформы.

— Привязанности… Это удел слабых смертных.

Кэт не может подобрать слова, чтобы описать ему свою боль, своё неверие. Неужели это он, так неловко её целовавший, стоит здесь, а та его человечная часть словно рассыпалась в труху после боя с Данте?

― Что с тобой случилось? Вергилий…

Он определенно жив, хоть и ранен.

Но…

Вергилий бледнее, но не полупрозрачен, словно форма, которую принимает его двойник.  
Выцветший, вот каким он видится Кэт.

Выцветшие его пальто, неправдоподобно кривая улыбка, ладони.

А в глазах его столько тьмы, что Кэт леденеет изнутри, боясь никуда не убежать.

― Разве ты меня не помнишь?

Он молчит слишком долго.

А потом Кэт едва успевает отклониться от взмаха катаны.

Она выставляет руки вперёд и парочка осколков «мрамора», парящих по Лимбо, отскакивает Вергилию прямо в лицо.

― И это всё? Я ошибся. Мне нужно было сразу искать несколько медиумов, а не одну неумелую смертную. Мне нужно было её учить, а не привязываться, чтобы она хотела бы оказаться достойной моих знаний.

С этими словами он убирает меч в ножны и цедит сквозь зубы:

― Теперь ты будешь следовать за самыми жуткими демонами, Кэт. Это не составит для меня труда.

Теперь Кэт понимает, в чём разница: остатки человечности Вергилия догорают, оставляя словно копоть и сажу, черноту в его венах. Их становится всё больше, всё его тело словно обвивается чёрными щупальцами.

― Мундус научил меня не верить.

Кэт на миг закрывает глаза и с ужасом осознаёт, чью энергию вобрал в себя этот захватывающий Вергилия мрак.

Как можно было взять себе то, за что ты ненавидел короля демонов, уподобиться ему? Зачем? Неужели Вергилий не видел выбора? Неужели не понял, что она и Данте всё же успокоятся и решат выставить условия перемирия? Неужели он не хотел мира в своей душе?

Он тянет к ней руки, а Кэт боится даже не их и не взмахов катаны, а той черноты по форме сердца в его груди.

Почему?

Где?

Где тот Вергилий, которого она искала?

Нет, нет, не-е-е-ет!

Кэт задыхается от беззвучного крика, пытается вырваться, её мотает из стороны в сторону и только с третьим воплем о помощи она просыпается.

― Кэт, Кэт! Ты меня так напугала, я уже думал, что тебя донимают демоны, а ты всё кричишь и кричишь, ― Данте ошалевше озирается, словно за такой испуганной ней сейчас придут орды демонов, а затем укладывает её обратно на кровать, ― Ты покинула своё тело, так ведь?

Кэт кивает.

Как ни странно, её не трясёт, но она всё равно забирается под одеяло и с силой сжимает ладонь Данте, а потом и вовсе садится к нему на колени.

― Ты так испугалась. Что вообще было? Я про кошмар.

Кэт приходится отдышаться, вцепиться и в обнявшую её руку, проморгаться и лишь потом она говорит:

― Я его видела. Он… во сне он больше не тот, за кем я так бежала.

Данте упирается подбородком ей в затылок, коротко сжимает в руках и кажется, что совсем бессильно выдыхает.

― Как часто ты видишь его таким? Зачем молчишь при мне? Я ведь тоже по нему скучаю.

Кэт измотанно упирается лопатками в грудь Данте. На оправдания и разговоры у неё нет сил, а разговор ничего не даёт.

― Я часто вижу его прежним.

От этих слов становится слишком тоскливо, словно она сейчас должна встать и уйти.

― Ну и кто сегодня ночью большая ложка?

Кэт не сразу понимает, что ей шепчут на ухо, а потом припоминает ответ:

― Сегодня будешь ты.

А потом оказывается не в силах ойкнуть, когда Данте прямо так и ложится набок с ней на руках, придерживая на ней капюшон.

Пускай обнимает сейчас он, как только что и спрашивал, если это поможет ей видеть лишь того Вергилия, который так нужен им обоим.


	4. Меч, а не массаж

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Rebellion.  
> Kat is not a control-freak, but this look of Dante so similar with a little possession.  
> ___________  
> День четвертый: Мятежник.  
> Кэт не контрол-фрик, но от такого эффекта с действием меча на Данте не откажется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэдканон, что Кэт умеет влиять на материализацию «Мятежника» таким образом, что Данте ощущает это физически, причём с разными ощущениями.

― Мне снова закрывать глаза?

Кэт, глядя на сонного Данте, наконец произносит:

― Нет. Только сядь так, чтобы не пробило кровать.

Данте оборачивается:

― А иначе что? Это же не твоя треть. Да и у тебя мы бы не поместились.

Треть ― это преуменьшение, конечно. Вергилий убеждён, что о таких важных мелочах Данте должен догадываться, поэтому да, поздно ложась, хочет считать место возле столика с ноутбуком своим. И конечно же, они снова устроят разборки из-за пострадавшей мебели.

Кэт почти нежно гладит Данте по шее и почти также рада, что при случае тот возьмет вину на себя. 

Почти ― потому что после множества заказов и просиживания над планшетом сил отчитывать Вергилия за раны и поведение с Данте почти не остаётся.

Правда, после того что устроил тут Данте, не удосужившись увести за собой из дома парочку гарпий всё это может показаться и мелочью.  
Или нет?..

― Ммм...

Данте просто чуть отклоняется назад, к её рукам, а Кэт трясёт головой: ну вот как можно быть таким? Как можно показывать столько желания из-за её нового «сюрприза», если даже занятой п не особо слушавший, о чём они болтали вечером Вергилий догадался, что она сделает?

Конечно же, кажется, что ещё одна царапина у него между лопаток ― и Кэт будут облизывать руки.

От такого легко забыть, как опасно прижиматься к нему в этот миг.

― Наклонись ещё ниже.

― Да-а...

Звучит со стороны Данте банально ― и слишком лениво, даже тихо для вечно создаваемого им шума. Но он царапает пальцами свои же колени, словно Кэт уже начала.

― А теперь замри.

Кэт открывает глаза, и сквозь их комнату начинает прорезаться зелень и синева Лимбо, а изредка сверкавший узор на спине Данте начинает сиять втрое ярче.  
Она слегка балансирует на платформе с пружинами, которая на деле является их кроватью, но Лимбо не считает существенным матрас потому стоять становится удобнее, а кожа Данте отдаёт не только астральным, но и знакомым, физическим ощущением.

А под её руками повторяет узор её собственная сила.

― Ещё...

И от неё Данте уже потеет ― слишком много ощущений, слишком громко он стонет, слишком не хочется возвращаться из этих ощущений в реальность.

Но Кэт давит пальцами на крыловидный узор меча, а затем упирается в спину Данте: чтобы не попасть под удар грозящегося материализоваться Мятежника.  
Кожа Данте липнет от пота и кажется, он сейчас попытался просить посильнее.

Снова привыкая к матрасу, Кэт переспрашивает:

― Сильнее?

Упёртые в бёдра локти Данте почти соскальзывают ― настолько сильно он пытается справляться и не материализовать меч прямо из спины.

― Нет... Ещё...

Кэт почти рада шепнуть ему на ухо что-нибудь в духе «проси ещё», но не уверена, что отвлекаясь, она сможет удержать концентрацию между связью Лимбо и миром смертных, между телом Данте и его связью с мечом.

Особенно когда хочется по привычке оставить хоть один засос на его лоснящейся и жилистой спине — у самого узора.

― А если укушу, что тогда?

Перед вопросом Кэт, конечно, успевает отодвинуться ― на всякий случай.

Данте выдыхает и приподнимается, отпихивая в угол материализованный меч:

― Кусайся... Только давай... ещё...

Кэт хочется укоризненно посмотреть на своё отражение в зеркале у стола: ну подержал бы он свой меч и что? Стоило догадаться, а не облизываться на него с самого утра.

На лезвие Данте, правда, становится пяткой, у самой рукояти.

А потом придвигается ближе ― так, чтобы могла прижаться Кэт.

Та улыбается:

― Просьбы закончились? 

Данте запрокидывает голову: резко, нетерпеливо.

― Я себе сейчас всю спину раздеру, а ты только начала.

Кэт ответ нравится и она оставляет засосы по всему узору ― так, чтобы он просил ещё , чтобы от сияния на его коже хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы меч под ногами Данте дрожал в унисон его просьбам продолжать.

Кожа Данте под её пальцами становится почти горячей и Кэт не выдерживает: расстёгивает толстовку, закатывает майку до самых подмышек, придвишается с Данте так близко, чтобы можно было обхватить его ногами и обхватить сзади одной рукой.

Всполохи узора на его спине начинают ещё ярче светиться с её приближением и Данте вздрагивает, когда Кэт прислоняется к нему со спины:

― Меч... Кэт, ещё.

Кэт вдавливает пятернёй у кольца на узоре рукояти и чувствует, как дрожь в теле Данте доходит уже до его плеч.

Он пытается выпрямиться, но в итоге всё равно почти роняет плечи и голову, дыша всё глубже и судя по звуку ― явно открывая рот, пока Кэт вцепляется в него, чтобы не упасть.

Наконец он хмыкает:

― Я знал, что ты сможешь меня довести.

Кэт спрашивает:

— До чего?

А потом чуть расслабляет ноги и она чувствует мелкую дрожь в теле Данте: так он пытается не тереться об неё.

― Посиди тихо и я разрешу тебе кончить, идёт?

Данте, наверное, смотрит вниз, а потом выдыхает между пальцев Кэт:

― Самое лучшее окончание подобного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я до написания главы: нет-нет, Кэт всё равно на фемдом, это просто бережное отношение!  
> Я после главы: упс...


	5. Как в мраморе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: kinky look.  
> Dante looks so alive for to see him as only art object.  
> ___________  
> День пятый: кинковое зрелище. Данте выглядит слишком живым чтобы видеть в нём лишь произведение искусства.

Вергилию, решись он на подобное, наверняка было бы хорошо от одного факта, что им любуются. Кэт иногда кажется, ему бы вообще понравилось бы мнить своё тело произведением искусства.

― А что, в прошлый раз не понравилось?

Данте же, прикрывшись куском простыни, вообще кажется ничего в своём теле не осознающим.   
Эстетика? Да в одной его манере скосить взгляд сквозит «я голодранец и горжусь этим, пошли вы в жопу!». А на Кэт он смотрит если не с лаской, то с лояльным: на, вот он я. Не экспонат в музее, трогай, незачем только глазеть.

― Возможно, я могу представить на твоём месте именно его.

Это больно, но честно: Кэт не очень рада видеть Данте как в первый раз, весной. А после сказанного их сходство кажется ей обидным: это словно сравнивать ледышку и смолу. Ещё обиднее, что-то из разряда действий во вред самой себе ― решить, что кто-то из сыновей Спарды взаимозаменяемы. Кэт эта мысль совсем не нравится и она отпускает амулет Данте, за который притягивала его к себе.

― Но целуя в Лимбо меня ведь не спутала! Мне что, начать носить бельё?

Кэт мотает головой:

― Нет, не носи.

И придвигается поближе, скрестив ноги:

― Я ведь помню.

Данте заглядывает ей в глаза, пока Кэт проводит пальцами по его всё более бездумной ухмылке:

― А ведь ты только начала.

И затем медленно ведёт рукой по его плечу: от напряжения на его руке вздуваются приятно-упругие вены, а ходящий ходуном живот то и дело упирается Кэт в колено. Она приближается к лицу Данте и целуя, чувствует, как от одного намёка на объятия Данте кряхтит, от одного поцелуя ― жадно отвечает, пытаясь стонать ей прямо в рот, а когда Кэт проводит ему от сгиба локтя и накрывает ладонью пальцы ― буквально силой держит себя на месте, словно боясь, что навалится всем телом.

Кэт отстраняется лишь потому, что лицо Данте в этот момент ― это уже сама по себе причина для возбуждения.

А постанывать её имя с таким видом нужно уметь.

Данте не пытается вытащить ладонь из-под её руки, но прижимается всё ближе к самой Кэт, а когда она его целует под самым подбородком ― его довольное кряхтение с вибрацией разносится под самой кожей. За одну эту манеру прижиматься в ответ Кэт готова не просто цеплять зубами и губами выступающие вены у него на шее, не просто давить пальцами ему на плечи, а изо всех сил обнять и попробовать расцарапать спину.

Кэт ощущает его движения одной рукой, всё чаще переходящие в попытки толкнуться себе в ладонь и думает: наверное, будь у неё не такое хрупкое тело, именно так она и лежала под ним. Данте пытается отклониться назад ― под толстовкой чувствуется, как всё более размашисто ходит его рука ― и свободная рука Кэт переходит ему на шею. Разумеется, не забыв расцарапать посильнее, как он и просил.Данте приоткрывает рот в беззвучном «Ха!». 

Кэт отвечает на смешок поцелуем, как можно сильнее сдавив кожу на его шее и кажется, Данте пытается замедлиться. Кэт надавливает у самого затылка, почти кулаком и Данте утробно стонет ей в рот, а его рука успевает коротко дёрнуться вместе с ним.

Только тогда Кэт отпускает его руку и Данте гладит её там, куда её и направила: под майкой, у самой поясницы. 

Отрывается Кэт первой, но не отодвигается и тут же слышит, как Данте шепчет ей, явно с пересохшим горлом.

― Спасибо, что... что не мучаешь с тем чтобы дать кончить.

Эта способность дышать как обычно, словно ничего не произошло, кажется почти обидной, но на все попытки царапнуть Данте побольнее тот жмурится, пытаясь попадать губами в подставленную шею Кэт.

Возможно, он хочет быть с ней таким бережным всегда. И скорее всего, будет стараться, потому что добавляет:

― Ты можешь попросить о том же самом, ну, когда захочешь сама... Скорая подглядывательная помощь, все дела.

Вот хотя бы в такой его «помощи», ей когда-нибудь захочется нуждаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game: Dabte put on only jeans.  
> Me: Dante hates to have any underwear!


	6. На силиконовом крючке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: 1000 and 1 way to fuck. Kat as focal character of PWP.  
> ____________  
> День шестой: 1000 и 1 способ секса. Кэт-центрик, Данте и Вергилий выделываются и в постели (как всегда).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Специфические фразочки вместо dirty talk, смиритесь.  
> _______  
> Strange words as dirty talk, deal with it.

Данте предупреждает: всё придётся вытягивать клещами. 

Вергилий вообще молчалив по части своих вкусов, это правда. Но что Кэт успела понять ― так это совсем разное отношение. Причём у обоих сыновей Спарды.

Вергилий при обсуждении позы брезгливо отворачивается, строит кислые мины, но стоит попросить Кэт ― просит пойти с ним и говорит:

― С тобой я хочу медленно. И, ― Кэт знает этот скрывающий неловкость взгляд сквозь неё, ― на шее тоже.

Кэт, может быть, стоит покачать головой или посмеяться над тем, как из-за двух предложений Вергилий уходит с ней в ванную. Но кажется, у неё получилось то, что не удалось трём неделям насмешек и язвительности Данте: узнать, чего стесняется Вергилий. 

А ещё он просит для себя действительно много. 

Кэт может раздеться хоть за минуту, Кэт может стянуть рукава, заменить толстовку жилеткой с капюшоном, но разрешить гладить волосы на затылке, в который часто норовила вцепиться чья-нибудь рука ― нет.

― Нет. Даже если ты не будешь ничего видеть.

Наверное, скажи ему такое Данте ― Вергилий упрямо счёл бы это вызовом.

С ней же он не знает куда деться от неловкости. Наверное, это правда ему мешает ― потому что потом, раздеваясь, он лишь молча отворачивает лицо от Кэт, но не говорит: прекрати. Прекратить ― это и про расстегнуть его плащ, и про сесть на колени, и прижаться первой. Данте зубоскалит за спиной:

― Кэт, у тебя явно новая викторина. Называется «Угадай Вергилия». Ты ей и подсказки о презервативах показывать стрелочками будешь, да?

Кэт оборачивается и Данте салютует ей, на лету ловя смазку.

― Он сам отказался от радостей жизни, правда, Вергилий?

Вергилий бросает на него озлобленный взгляд, но тут же осторожно отодвигается от Кэт, напоследок мазнув по ней тоскливым взглядом ― будь его воля, он раздел бы её и второй, и третий раз.

Но вместо этого раздевается сам: медленно и методично складывает свитер на один угол кровати, а брюки, носки и ремень ― на другой. Даже ремень свёрнут у него строгой спиралью, но Данте пока не язвит. 

Возможно, это лишь ещё один повод вызвать у брата приступ насмешек, а значит ― и повод для ссоры. Или же повод для драки ― такой, после которой Вергилий позволял Кэт почти всё: засосы, лезть к нему под свитер при Данте, таскать его чайную коллекцию, закрывать ладонями его лицо и отвечать на вопросы более открыто, чем обычно.

А ещё это может быть время, за которое можно достать ящик из-под кровати.

Кэт сползает у самого края, упираясь рукой в скрипучую тумбочку. Скрипит, конечно же, она после Данте который решил что лучше не сажать никого на более прочный стол.

На простыне, у серого узора по из перьев по краям, тут же появляется тень: из-за копошения Данте тут же заглядывает через голову.

― Да не ищи долго. Из твоих тут все в одном отделении.

Потянувшись рукой, Данте вытягивает первый попавшийся презерватив.

― Кто не поймал ― тот драит кухню!

Выторговать очередную порцию ничегонеделания у него не выходит ― Вергилий ловит за секунды и отвечает притворно мягкой улыбкой:

― Убирай сам.

***

Наверное, будь у Кэт всё иначе, она бы все равно их различала даже вслепую.

Данте довольно цыкает:

― Ну теперь присаживайся.

Конечно же, «присаживайся» ― это не про стул. Просто Кэт ненавидит слово «насаживайся».

Зато руки Данте на бёдрах и возможность вцепиться, вжаться в Вергилия — наоборот.

Тот толкается в Данте, но смотрит Кэт в глаза: внимательно, но не цепко, словно пропустит ещё одно слово. Кэт немного жалеет, что привычку держать Данте за бёдра хотя бы поначалу когда тот снизу, Вергилий так и не вытравил ― она хочет ещё его рук, пальцев, манеры придерживать за плечо.

― Ну что, все устроились поудобней? ― кряхтит сзади Данте.

Кэт мотает головой.

― Вергилий, давай меняться. Я обхвачу тебя ногами, а ты придержишь Кэт.

Вергилий смотрит Кэт за спину, а потом упирается в неё взглядом:

― Ты просил...

― Ну я же не контракт подписываю.  
Кэт встречается взглядом с Вергилием и добавляет:

― Хотя бы одной рукой.

Одной рукой Вергилий правда успевает её удержать. Кэт совсем не удивляется его недовольному сопению, когда из неё выскальзывает член Данте. Но это почти смешит: будто её возбуждение ― это лишь его заслуга.

Вторая ладонь на талии Кэт не норовит схватить, но чувствуется, как влитая: Вергилий не норовит удерживать её, как Данте, только вот всё равно приноравливается надавливать ладонь так, словно она падает.

Кэт расслабляется: физически оказывается уже полегче. Вергилий с натугой выдыхает ей прямо на ухо и тут же отклоняется: как бы он ни отрицал поначалу, на неё ему нравится смотреть. Как и быть таким методичным даже сейчас ― тщательно облизывать губы, тщательно и медленно, чередуя губы и язык, облизывать сначала в ложбинке, а потом ― у самой орелолы. Получается гораздо лучше, когда вмешивается Данте: ему мало, он протестующе двигается (вернее, даже дёргается) пока не насадится на Вергилия. От этого у Кэт появляется причина и просить надавить ей пальцами на соски и одновременно ― меньше двигаться самой: от его движения она не спешит попадать с поцелуями в вены на шее Вергилия. Вернее, раз член Данте скользит в ней хоть немного назад и вперёд, Вергилий попадать вообще не просит 

Кэт кажется, что он ускоряется и вот-вот выскользнет и она едва успевает шепнуть:

― Данте, скажи! Скажи сейчас!

Толчок― секунда. Глубже в ней и одновременно ― чуть вперёд. 

Толчок, толчок ― кажется, вторая.

Данте нарочито протяжно говорит:

― Крючок.

Ещё движение.

Кжт едва успевает сжаться.

― Ещё.

Два толчка. Сосок между подушечек Вергилия, стон ей на ухо до и после каждого слова.

― Крю-чок, ― он специально так тянет каждый слог, ну же, ну же, ― Рыболов-ный крючок.

Три толчка, два стона, одна попытка Вергилия закончить поцелуй без засоса у неё на шее.

Кэт снова не успевает.

― Ещё раз!

Сколько толчков было? Почему Вергилий даже не дёрнул плечом от её вцепившихся в плечи рук.

― Ты словно на влажном силиконовом крючке.

Одно движение. Кэт сжимается и теперь член Данте ритмично давит на каждую стенку: вперед, назад, к Вергилию ― от Вергилия. Плевать, плевать как он умеет удерживать её на одной ладони.

Ещё толчок. Кэт промахивается мимо руки Вергилия ― тот едва успевает понять, в чём дело, но растопырив пальцы, проводит рукой ей до до лопаток, пытаясь не надавить. Данте толкается уже слишком часто и мелко: это слишком похоже на вибрацию, слишком нужно...

― Ещё. Руки, Данте... руки.

Вергилий наклоняется ещё ниже и тут же протестующе хрипит: нет, никаких ногтей, его рука плотно прилегает уже на косточке у самой шеи и от каждого движения хочется её запрокируть ― доверительно, хорошо.

― Иду... искать...

Толчки. Вергилий резко проводит ладонью от шеи до самой поясницы. Рука Данте промахивается, задевая их лишь на миг. Он кажется слишком долгим для Кэт: мыслях растворяется лишь их двое». Сейчас она вместо согласия с этой мыслью лишь сжимается вокруг члена Данте: чаще, легче.

―... скользкий крючок.

Кэт едва успевает вспомнить: кажется, они не верили. А ведь эта фраза её возбужда...

― ... дёрну посильней.

И всё начинает слишком быстро совпадать: мнущие ей бёдра руки Данте, его бесчисленные толчки, похожие на вибрацию, разъезжающиеся коленки, давно подстраховывающий Вергилий, его ладонь, что наконец-таки успевает медленно и плавно растянуть кожу вокруг клитора.

― Пальцы... мешают...

За одно это движение Кэт прижимается к Вергилию всё теснее, тянется обнять за шею, словно впитать в себя горловой стон из его груди. Он знает, знает, спасибоспасибоспасибо, мать его, какой даже сейчас из себя манерный, красивый.

― Я помогу...

И как с ними обоими (мать их поблагодарить мало, только пусть продолжат, продолжат!) хорошо.

Кэт кажется, что её сердце разделилось на три части: одну, что медленно разбухает от пальцев Вергилия, вторуя, что мелко-мелко, сжимается вместе с её бедрами и третью, так отвлекающую, но так часто резонирующую со стонами Вергилия.

― Попал удачно...

Кэт вцепляется пальцами в шею Вергилия ― выше, выше, теперь Данте может толкнуться дальше, сейчас так не больно.

― Приятно?

Кэт не различает голос ― только вопрос.

― Да.  
― Мне толкнуться дальше?Посильнее?

Сейчас и правда ― этого мало, мало, член Данте может быть в ней чуть глубже обычного?

― Да!  
― А мне провести пальцем?

Кэт впивается пальцами в затылок Вергилия.

― Да...

Всего де детали ― и неважно, кто спросили.

Кэт помнит, что не должна вцепляться в уложенные волосы Вергилия, что лучше вообще их не трогать, не касаться, что лучше отдёрнуть руку, пока не позд...

― А!

Всё заканчивается на выдохе.  
Что-то мешается между пальцев ― наверное, это прядь, но у Кэт уже соскальзывают руки. Что-то шепчет Вергилий ― так, что его голос отдаётся внезапным грохотом о самые рёбра. Что-то чувствуется, что ей уже не нужны старания Данте, хотя да, он ещё в ней.

Кэт кажется, что сейчас она сложится пополам, но вместо этого она цепляется подбородком за плечо Вергилия, не чувствуя опоры. 

И лишь тогда его руки правда начинают держать, а возможность обмякнуть в них ― облегчением.

Нельзя различить, что там бормочет Данте, кажется, как обычно: что Вергилий под него не подстроился или что он не брезгует его ртом.

Неважно.

Сейчас ей не хочется вставать, просить приподнять её, дать кончить Данте ― просто замереть.   
Только бы запомнить, дать засыть этому моменту: смеси тишины и стука сердца в с ушах, оущению, что член Данте ещё в ней, а Вергилий вжимается щекой ей в плечо, даже если у них, как он это зовёт, рокировка.

Ничего страшного.

Они ещё продолжат.

Но пока ― Кэт хочет лишь впитывать в себя каждый миг.

И только потом сказать, что вот так их обоих и правда было достаточно.


	7. Так где же твоё сердце?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: fratricide. Post-canon, OT3 meaning, oops, i did it again, eat glass with me.  
> __________________  
> День седьмой: братоубийство. Постканон, ОТ3 подразумевается, держите вагон стекла, приятного аппетита!

― И после всего произошедшего ты считаешь себя вправе говорить о любви?

Кэт даже не бросается упрёками ― этот вопрос она произносит, не глядя ему в лицо.

«Отстранился. Бросил. Не заслужил.»

Последнее Вергилий додумывает сам, не сомневаясь, что Кэт так и решила. И сам же готов обменять их на её банальные пинки, злость и пощёчины.

Даже если это увидит Данте.

А тот как раз видит его боль.

И увы, это даже не злит, хотя должно: такую хватку и заламывание рук за спину он имеет лишь в триггере. В нём же он и докромсал раны Вергилия ― от ран тот ищет глазами то и дело расплывающийся овал лица Кэт, лёгкие вот-вот выпадут из-за решётки его торчащих из-под мышц рёбер, кишки выпадают с каждым вдохом, а подтекающая кровь налипла, припитав и брюки.

― Я хотел вернуться к вам.

― Кэт чуть не погибла из-за тебя в Лимбо.

Но ведь это... это был лишь его разум, о чём они?

― Ты напал на меня, подослав двойника. Я видела, как ты чуть не убил Данте.

Кэт... Но ведь...

― Ты же слышала, что я говорил! Что было между нами ― правда!

Кэт смотрит на мокрый от его крови ковёр, словно избегая видеть, как он стоит на коленях.

― Как и то, что ты решил найти вещи поважнее меня.

Хватка Данте становится ещё крепче. Лезвие «Мятежника» отражает его непримиримый взгляд.

― Мы слышали голос матери. Ты бросил даже её.

Почему они не приняли его, раненого, когда он вернулся? Разве он не исправил свои ошибки? Почему его доводов не слышат?

― Но я победил! Я изменился, чтобы защитить вас от кошмаров.

На секунду Вергилию кажется, что Данте отпускает его: чтобы оправдаться хотя бы перед Кэт. Та как раз садится перед ним на корточки.

В отражении лезвия виден кивок Данте.

Хорошо. Он одобряет хотя бы их сближение, хотя бы половину того, что оказалось ему так дорого.

А потом в живот Вергилия коротко вгрызается боль.

Остаётся тольн не согнуться от неё ― слишком близко лезвие к его горлу.

Кэт смотрит и словно не видит в нём того, кого хотела.

― Кэт, я больше не отрекусь от тебя, ты слышишь, Кэт!

Та мотает головой:

― Я ― это не все твои ошибки.

Но совсем не отпускает выпавших ей прямо на ладонь кишок.

Данте добавляет:

― Как и я.

Вергилий хочет оглянуться, но его руки тянут ещё выше, а малейшее движение оставит лишь хрипеть его уже безгласое горло. А значит, он не успеет регенерировать.

― Но я говорю правду. Эта правда такая же, как и моё сердце!

Кэт тянет свободную руку к его груди.

Через это застывшее выражение её лица проступает другое — к своему ужасу, вместо сердца она нащупывает лишь пустоту.

― Его там нет. Там нечему отрастать и болеть.

Кэт впервые поднимает на него глаза и в них плещется не боль ― обречённость.

― Так куда же ты дел своё сердце? Кому скормил, чтобы не мешало убить нас окончательно? Тебе ведь не нужна человечность. 

Вергилий севшим голосом пытается достучаться хотя бы до неё:

― Оно зажило, Кэт. Я оставил его в своём двойнике, чтобы оно билось и дальше. Без меня оно не будет биться.

Кэт мотает головой: слишком безнадёжно.

Данте почти плюётся сквозь зубы:

― Ты нас предал. 

Кэт отскакивает от него, как от кипящей смолы. Боль от её страха обжигает не хуже физической.

― И не стоишь своих слов.

Он не должен был возвращаться.

Эта встреча ― сама по себе ошибка.

Зачем он решил верну...

Додумать дальше Вергилий не успевает: лезвие «Мятежника», распарывая горло насквозь, срезает его голову.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone, who read this and felt pain with me!  
> *cryes in OT3cial and tries to find anyone who ships Kat/Vergil/Dante*

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь должно было быть описание «Ассиэль съела Верга за плохое поведение», но разумеется, я удержалась от спойлеров.


End file.
